Princesa Mérida
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|16 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Azuis |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruiva |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|O Reino de DunBroch nas montanhas escocesas |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rei Fergus (pai), Rainha Elinor (mãe), Harris, Hubert e Hamish (irmãos mais novos) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Angus (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Arco e flecha, maçãs, estar com seu pai, seus irmãos, seu cavalo |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Seguir a tradição da família, ordens de sua mãe, sua família em perigo |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Amy Manson (em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Kelly Macdonald (adolescente) Peigi Barker (criança) Julie Fowlis (cantando) Ruth Connell (no Disney INFINITY e em Princesinha Sofia) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Luisa Palomanes (adolescente) Fernanda Ribeiro (criança) |} Princesa Mérida é a principal protagonista do filme da Disney / Pixar de 2012, Valente. Ela é uma princesa escocesa que gosta de tiro com arco, que, sem querer desencadeia problemas em seu reino, fazendo com que ela tenha que fazer as coisas direito. Ela é dublada por Kelly Macdonald. Background Perfil oficial da Disney : "Apaixonada e impetuosa, Merida é uma adolescente teimosa de educação real que está lutando para assumir o controle de seu próprio destino. Ela sente-se mais em casa quando está nos campos, aprimorando suas impressionantes habilidades atléticas como arqueira, com espada e cavalgada, com seu fiel cavalo, Angus. Com um espírito tão vibrante como seu indomável cabelo, Merida também possui um coração suave, especialmente quando se trata de seus irmãos trigêmeos." Aparência fisíca Mérida é uma garota de 16 anos, branca, de olhos azuis, com sardas no rosto, e longos cabelos ruivos. Diferente de todas as princesas da Disney (incluindo Anna e Elsa), ela não é magra, na verdade, ela pode ser considerada a mais forte de todas as princesas, o que a diferencia do grupo. No filme, ela utiliza dois vestidos diferentes: *'Vestido icônico': Seu vestido mais famoso é de cor azul marinho e chega a quase cobrir os seus pés. Ele tem um enchimento bege, que aparece nas mangas e no decote. Ela também utiliza um tipo de porta flechas, que é pendurado em sua cintura. Ela usa sapatos marroms, e ocasionalmente, uma capa preta. *'Vestido de princesa': Quando Mérida vai se apresentar aos candidatos para se casarem com ela, ela utiliza um vestido azul brilhante. Diferente do seu vestido azul marinho, esse cobre os seus pés totalmente, e é composto por vários detalhes dourados nas mangas, gola, cintura e final da saia. Ela utiliza uma toca para cobrir os cabelos, que é fechada com uma tiara. Ela também usa uma capa ocasionalmente com esse vestido. *No seu design para a franquia, foi criado uma mistura dos dois vestidos. Personalidade Mérida é a filha de 16 anos de idade de uma rainha que governa o reino ao lado do marido. As expectativas da Rainha Elinor sobre sua filha é de fazer Mérida ficar parecida com ela mesma, causando atrito entre as duas. Apesar do desejo de Elinor para ver Mérida como uma boa senhora da realeza, Mérida é uma menina impetuosa que quer assumir o controle de seu próprio destino. Mérida aprimorou sua habilidade no tiro com arco, e é um dos arqueiros mais experientes que já se viu. Ela também é hábil em luta de espadas e em corrida com seu cavalo, Angus. Merida também tem um lado doce, especialmente quando se trata de seus irmãos trigêmeos. Como filha do rei e da rainha, sua vida é cheia de responsabilidade e expectativas, o que a faz ansiar por preservar sua liberdade e independência. Quando Merida ousadamente desafia uma antiga tradição, as consequências de suas ações se tornam desastrosas para o reino. Ela precisa correr contra o tempo para corrigir o resultado de seu comportamento impensado, sua jornada a força a olhar para dentro de si mesma para descobrir o significado de valentia e revelar seu verdadeiro destino. Desenvolvimento thumb|250px|Conceito de arte original de Mérida.Os artistas do Estúdio Pixar Animation levaram os fortes passatempos de Merida em consideração quando criaram o visual da personagem. “Nós sabíamos que Merida precisava de força na parte superior do corpo para puxar seu arco para trás”, diz Steve Pilcher, desenhista de produção. “Nós queríamos sentir sua força. Ela é uma arqueira habilidosa, não é uma menina comum. Ela tem uma grande força e nós queríamos que isso ficasse visível.” E assim como a força de Merida é vista em seu físico, seu espírito vibrante fica evidente em seus cabelos. Do mesmo modo, o guarda-roupa de Merida demonstra a dissonância entre mãe e filha. Os artistas criaram um visual informal para Merida que permitisse que ela montasse confortavelmente em seu cavalo e praticasse arco e flecha. Em contraste, seu traje formal precisava ser apertado para ilustrar o confinamento da vida que Elinor espera que ela adote. Tia Kratter, diretora de arte de sombreamento e tonalidade, adotou uma abordagem definitiva para o visual real de Merida. “Eu fui direto à loja de tecidos e procurei tecidos que Merida odiaria sendo uma atleta, tecidos que fossem brilhantes, de cetim e que limitavam seus movimentos.” Macdonald, por sua vez, gostou do fato de Merida ser uma personagem com força e de opinião. “Merida não é a heroína típica”, diz ela, que segue dizendo: “Eu tenho muito orgulho de fazer a voz da primeira protagonista feminina da Pixar”. “A animação mexe com diferentes músculos no desempenho, porque tudo parte da sua voz”, continua Macdonald. “Eu sou a rainha da sutileza quando estou trabalhando, mas não se pode contar com nenhum movimento facial, então é muito difícil para mim. Merida foi um personagem muito divertido de interpretar e sua voz não é muito diferente da minha. Eu amplifiquei o lado adolescente que nunca saiu da minha vida, eu só tinha que fingir que minha mãe estava no mesmo ambiente. Nada mexe mais com você do que seus pais.” O diretor Mark Andrews viu uma ótima ligação entre Macdonald e Merida. “Kelly é muito viva e vibrante e tem muito charme, inteligência e peculiaridades, o que funciona perfeitamente para Merida. A personagem é engraçada e desajeitada e é capaz de rir de si mesma, mas tem uma ansiedade escocesa adolescente. Kelly Macdonald é a alma da personagem e torna Merida realmente atraente.” Macdonald certamente compartilha o amor de Merida por sua terra natal. “Isso pode soar meio tendencioso, mas a Escócia é o país mais bonito do mundo”, conclui a atriz. “Os cineastas conseguiram captar até o menor detalhe ? os cenários são exuberantes e verdejantes, fazem você ter saudades de casa.” Aparições ''Valente Luzes Azuis thumb|250px|Mérida quando criança, ganhando seu primeiro arco.Mérida é vista pela primeira vez como uma criança brincando de esconde-esconde com sua mãe, a Rainha Elinor em seu aniversário. Então ela vê o arco de seu pai sobre a mesa e pede a ele para atirar uma flecha com ele. Fergus, seu pai, apresenta-a com seu próprio arco, como um presente de aniversário. Ela atira acidentalmente a primeira seta para a floresta e vai para recuperá-la, até que ela vê um rastro de Will Wisps que a levam de volta a seus pais. Elinor diz a ela que as mechas levá-lo para o seu destino, mas Fergus não acredita. De repente, Mor'du ataca, e Elinor e Mérida fogem enquanto Fergus fica para trás para lutar contra o urso demônio. Corajosa e impetuosa thumb|250px|Mérida marchando.Anos mais tarde, Mérida é uma adolescente que Elinor está tentando transformar em uma princesa adequada, apesar da objeção de Mérida. Um dia, quando não há aulas, ela vai montar em seu cavalo Angus. Ela atira flechas em alvos que ela define na floresta, e só explora. Mérida volta para casa para se juntar a sua família para o jantar. Enquanto ela entra, Mérida ouve Fergus falando sobre sua batalha com Mor'du até que ela interrompe e diz que seu pai perdeu a perna esquerda na batalha, e Mor'du está esperando a sua chance de vingança. Momentos mais tarde, Elinor diz a Mérida que os três senhores estão vindo para apresentar seus pretendentes a competir por sua mão em casamento. Não querendo isto, Mérida irritadamente contesta sua mãe e vai para o quarto. Enquanto Mérida está atingindo os pilares de sua cama com sua espada, Elinor entra dizendo-lhe a história de um rei que divide seu reino para cada um de seus quatro filhos para governar, mas o mais velho queria governar toda a terra e por isso trouxe caos e guerra, e sua desejo de seguir seu próprio caminho levou à queda do reino. Mérida se recusa a ouvir. Elinor diz a ela para ir até o fim, mas Mérida ainda não quer. Momentos depois, Mérida é vista com Angus Angus falando do que ela dizia para a mãe sobre os seus desejos se ela quisesse ouvir. Mérida é determinada de que ela não vai se casar com quem ganha os jogos. Dias depois, os Senhores chegam em DunBroch. Elinor prepara Mérida em um apertado vestido formal e todos eles se reúnem no Grande Salão para a apresentação dos pretendentes. Cada um dos Senhores apresenta seus filhos. Mérida não está satisfeito com nenhum deles. Elinor proclama que somente o primogênito dos grandes líderes podem competir nos jogos o que dá uma idéia de Mérida como sair do casamento: ela declara que ela escolhe tiro com arco para os Jogos Highland. A Fúria de Elinor thumb|250px|Mérida pronta para atirar uma flecha.Quando a competição começa, Mérida esconde seu arco e flecha para trás de seu trono. Como os pretendentes atiram nos alvos, ela conversa com Fergus sobre cada um deles até Wee Dingwall ganhar por acidente, acertando o alvo. Ela foge e aparece no campo, declarando que ela vai atirar para sua própria mão. Ignorando os protestos de Elinor, ela atinge o alvo dos alvos dos dois primeiros pretendentes. Quando ela atira uma flecha através de todo o comprimento da seta de Wee Dingwall, até o alvo, ela sorri ... até que ela vê sua mãe furiosa. thumb|250px|Mérida rasga a tapeçaria da família com raiva.Elinor arrasta e joga Mérida para a sala na tapeçaria para falar sobre as ações de Mérida, com Elinor chamando-a de uma criança e Mérida chamando-a de um animal para tentar arruinar sua vida. Mérida, em seguida faz fatias da tapeçaria familiar entre as fotos de si mesma e Elinor, e Elinor joga arco de Mérida para o fogo. Mérida fica em lágrimas e foge do castelo pois Elinor destruiu seu arco, fazendo ela se sentir horrivelmente culpada e começa a chorar. A Bruxa thumb|250px|Mérida e corvo falando da Bruxa.Mérida está chorando enquanto ela cavalga com Angus despreocupadamente pela floresta até que se depara com o anel de pedras e um rastro de Will O 'os, levando ela a um entalhador. Percebendo uma vassoura que varre por si só e um corvo falando, Mérida descobre que este entalhador de idade é na verdade uma bruxa, e exige um feitiço. A bruxa diz a ela para sair, ameaçando-a com facas flutuantes, até Mérida oferecer a comprar de todas as suas esculturas com seu pingente em troca de um feitiço que irá mudar seu destino. A bruxa de má vontade dá e evoca uma torta amaldiçoada, que ela diz que fez para um príncipe que queria a força de dez homens, e que conseguiu o que queria. Mérida leva a torta e volta para DunBroch. A Maldição thumb|250px|Mérida quando criança, junto com Elinor. Ela foge de volta para a cozinha para fazer a torta apresentável, como Elinor entra na sala, aliviado ao encontrar sua filha em casa. Mérida dá-lhe a torta em uma oferta falsa de paz e Elinor come um pedaço, e de repente começa a se sentir doente. Mérida acompanha Elinor para seus aposentos e coloca-la na cama. De repente, Elinor começa a se transformar em um urso. Mérida fica horrorizada com o efeito da magia e com a ajuda de seus irmãos, Elinor vai para fora do castelo. Eles tentam voltar para a casa da Bruxa, mas ela não esta. Então eles descobrem o caldeirão da bruxa com uma imagem fantasmagórica da Bruxa na mensagem de voz da poção dizendo a Mérida que ela tem até o segundo nascer do sol para quebrar o feitiço ou sua mãe continuará a ser um urso para sempre. A Bruxa diz a Mérida a maneira de fazê-lo que era para lembrar o enigma "Fate ser mudado, olhar para dentro, consertar o vínculo dilacerado por orgulho." Intrigada, Mérida acidentalmente sabota a casa de campo, de modo a Mérida e Elinor se abrigar nos restos da casa para a noite. Mérida tem um sonho sobre uma memória dela como uma criança com Elinor em que ambos estão cantando Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal). Mérida e Elinor thumb|250px|Mérida confronta Mor'du.Na manhã seguinte, Elinor traz algumas bagas e água para o café. Mérida explica que os frutos são bagas venenosas e que a água tem vermes nele. Eles vão para um riacho, onde Mérida ensina sua mãe para pegar peixes. Então Elinor vai para a floresta e Mérida a segue, mas Elinor não é ela mesma, e começa a atacá-la até que ela retorna para si mesma. Mérida é confusa até ver um rastro de Will O 'os e segue ele até as ruínas de um castelo. Mérida cai pelo chão em uma sala do trono e percebe que era o reino da história que Elinor estava dizendo para ela. Mérida vê uma pedra com três figuras e uma pedra de divisão com a quarta figura e percebe que a maldição já aconteceu antes, quando o príncipe pediu para mudar seu destino, o que resulta na queda de seu reino e sua transformação para Mor'du. Então ela vê Mor'du e ele ataca até que ela escapa com a ajuda de Elinor e fogem de volta para o círculo de pedras. Mérida percebe que Elinor será como Mor'du para sempre a menos que ela costure a tapeçaria de volta para "consertar o vínculo dilacerado por orgulho" na esperança de que o feitiço vai ser quebrado. Mor'du thumb|250px|Mérida defende sua mãe.Naquela noite, eles esgueirar-se para o castelo. Espreitando para o Grande Salão, eles vêem Fergus e os senhores atrás de barricadas, lançando armas um para o outro, à beira da guerra. Mérida tenta dizer a Elinor para detê-los. Mas Elinor, em forma de urso, não pode fazer tal coisa, e então Mérida tenta parar com esta loucura. Elinor, com medo de ser vista e atacada, congela-se em uma posição fixa, enquanto Mérida entra no quarto e diz a eles que ela estava em reunião com Elinor. Os Senhores exigem ver a rainha até os silêncios de Mérida sobre todos eles. Ela conta a história do príncipe egoísta que trouxe o caos para a terra, e lembra-lhes que as lendas são lições. Os clãs eram inimigos até que eles foram ameaçados pelos invasores do norte e juntaram forças para defender suas terras. Quando eles ganharam a guerra, os clãs do rei Fergus reuni-los e fez uma aliança. Mérida, então, diz que eles devem ser livres para seguir seus corações e encontrar o seu próprio amor. Os filhos dos Lordes concordam com isso e confessam a seus pais que não querem lutar por uma garota que não quer nada disso. Então, todos concordam, mas Mérida percebe um guarda olhando para Elinor e distrai todo mundo, dizendo-lhes que chegou ao porão para comemorar. Quando todos já se foi, Elinor vai para a sala de tapeçaria. O Tapete thumb|250px|Mérida se reconcilia com Elinor.Como Mérida está à procura de fios e agulhas para consertar a tapeçaria, Elinor se torna selvagem novamente e ataca Mérida. Quando Fergus entra no quarto, ela o ataca, e corta o braço de Mérida. Mérida tenta acalmá-la, mas foge, tentando dizer a Fergus que o urso é Elinor, mas Fergus se recusa a ouvir. Ele tranca o urso na sala de tapeçaria para a proteção e dá a chave para a Maudie velho servo, enquanto ele e os Senhores ir atrás de Elinor. Mérida começa a chorar novamente e chama seus irmãos até eles aparecerem ... mas eles, também, se transformaram em ursos pois comeram a torta amaldiçoada. Ela diz a eles para obter a chave. Eles liberam Mérida, que tenta freneticamente consertar a tapeçaria. Eles seguem os rastros de Will O para onde Elinor foi capturada. Mérida luta contra Fergus para impedir ele de matar Elinor, até que ele está convencido de que os três filhotes de urso ajudam a parar, e ele percebe que eles são seus filhos. Família Reunida thumb|250px|Mérida, Elinor e Fergus se abraçam, depois do fim da maldição.De repente Mor'du aparece e ataca os soldados de Fergus. Então, ele tenta matar Mérida até Elinor ficar livre. Ela salva Mérida e começa a lutar contra Mor'du. Depois que Elinor bate em uma das pedras, ele se vira para matar Mérida, que está segurando uma lança contra ele, até Elinor puxa-lo de volta e esmaga-o contra um menir rachado, que então esmaga-lhe a morte. Um fio de algo saído do seu corpo revela a imagem do príncipe, que acena para eles como em reconhecimento e gratidão e depois desaparece. Quando o sol começa a subir, Mérida percebe que é o nascer do sol segundo, ela agarra a tapeçaria e joga em torno de Elinor, mas percebe que nada está acontecendo. Pensando que ela falhou, chorando, ela abraça sua mãe e pede desculpas por tudo e diz que ela a ama. Em seguida, a tapeçaria volta ao normal. Ela sente uma mão humana tocando seu cabelo e percebe que Elinor é humana novamente. Fergus vem e abraça sua esposa e filha. Mérida lembra que ela está nua sob a tapeçaria e Fergus diz aos senhores para não olhar, assim como os trigêmeos, agora humanos, mais uma vez, vem correndo pelado e abraçam seus pais e irmã. Mais tarde, Mérida e Elinor estão costurando uma tapeçaria nova com um urso até que sejam chamados para as docas para dizer adeus a Câmara dos Lordes. Então ambos vão de carona em seus cavalos e viajam pela Escócia fazendo seu vínculo mais forte do que antes. It's a Small World: The Animated Series Mérida faz uma aparição na websérie, durante o episódio "Bricht and Braw", rapidamente, utilizando seu arco e flecha para atirar em alguma coisa, que não aparece na tela. Princesinha Sofia thumb|250px|Mérida com Sofia.Mérida fez um aparição no episódio "A Biblioteca Secreta" da 3ª temporada, em outubro de 2015. Ela é a primeira personagem da Pixar a aparecer no show. Mérida atira uma flecha na frente de Sofia para chamar sua atenção como ela aparece do nada. Sofia esperava que Mérida pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar a bolsa de sua tia, mas Mérida diz que ela não precisa dela, tudo que ela precisa é acreditar que ela pode salvá-los. Inicialmente, Sofia ainda se sente duvidosa de que ela não pode fazê-lo, mas com um pouco mais do incentivo de Mérida, Sofia dispara uma flecha do seu arco, ela finalmente ganha a confiança de que ela precisa para salvar Minimus e Mazzimo e cumprir sua tarefa. Mérida e a tia Tilly assistem Sofia decolar com o cavalo alado Athena e voa para o resgate. Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:501ImMerida.png|thumb|250px|Mérida em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Mérida é uma personagem na quinta temporada da série da ABC. Ela é interpretada pela atriz escocesa Amy Manson. Na série, seu pai morreu em uma batalha contra o exército de Camelot, e ela precisa assumir o trono de Dunbroch, o que os clãs vizinhos não concordam, pois acham que uma mulher não pode guiar eles. Mesmo assim, ela segue com a coroação, até ser interrompida pela Bruxa, que quer sua dívida paga (o Rei Fergus fez um acordo com a Bruxa e disse que pagaria depois da guerra). Ela diz que Mérida teria que conseguir o capacete mágico que a Bruxa deu a seu pai ou uma grande quantidade de dinheiro (que Dunbroch não tinha). Mérida segue em sua jornada para encontrar o capacete, que esta com o Rei Arthur e Zelena. Depois de uma batalha, ela consegue recuperar o capacete. Enquanto isso, os clãs se unem e sequestram os tri-gêmeos, irmãos de Mérida. Com a ajuda de Bela, ela consegue recuperar. Com tudo resolvido, Mérida retorna para sua coroação, até que novamente é interrompida pela Bruxa, que explica que Mérida não precisava conseguir o capacete para pagar a dívida, ela só queria saber se Mérida faria tudo por seu reino. Ela é finalmente coroada rainha de Dunbroch, e jura vingança ao Rei Arthur, por ter matado o seu pai. Vídeo games ''Valente thumb|165pxNo vídeo game que leva o mesmo título do filme, Mérida é uma personagem jogável. O jogo se inicia contando a história do filme, até a parte onde Elinor se transforma em um urso, que é onde o jogador pode começar a usar Mérida como um avatar. No vídeo game, o jogador deve enfrentar diversas missões para poder desvendar os mistérios do filme. Outros personagens do filme também estão disponíveis como avatares. Temple Run: Brave Neste jogo, lançado como aplicativo para os sistemas Apple iOS, Mérida é a personagem jogável. Ela deve fugir de Mor'du, e enfrentar diversos obstáculos para chegar ao nível final. Disney INFINITY 2.0 Em 30 de Maio de 2014, Mérida foi confirmada para ganhar uma versão em miniatura do jogo Disney INFINITY 2.0, que permite o jogador usar a personagem na nova plataforma. Disney Princesa thumb|250px|Mérida com seu "design para a coroação" (esquerda) e com seu "design básico" (direita).Ela é a décima primeira princesa da franquia de produtos, ''Disney Princesa. Designs Em 2013, ela recebeu algumas mudanças para o novo design, conhecido como "Princesa Deluxe". O vestido de Mérida se tornou mais brilhante na cor, seus ombros são mostrados, e diversos detalhes com brilho foram adicionados a roupa, além de um cinto com um pedaço de um kilt com o brasão que representa o Clã DunBroch. Os cabelos encaracolados de Mérida são muito mais suaves, em vez da forma mais bagunçada, mostrada no filme. Houve, no entanto, controvérsias sobre seu novo design, citando, entre outras coisas, o sexismo. Em resposta à petição da Change.org, com mais de 200 mil assinaturas, a Disney afirmou que esta controvérsia foi "fora de proporção" e que este design seria usado para "uma linha limitada de produtos", e como uma "versão estilizada" para a coroação de Mérida. Mesmo que muitos estão convencidos de que a Disney não tem usado o novo design de Mérida (porque ela aparece em seu visual original do filme no site da Disney Princesa), isso não é verdade. O site da franquia nunca foi atualizado com o novo design de Mérida, assim, como a Disney insistiu: "você não pode empurrar para trás algo que nunca foi alterado, para começo." Os produtos foram planejados para o verão de 2013, devido a isso, durante a época da coroação, não haviam muitos produtos existentes ainda. Em outubro, um novo design de Mérida, que estava mais de acordo com os desejos do público foi liberado. No inicio de 2014, o novo design de Mérida era usado apenas em seu marketing "pessoal", quando ela está sozinha em mercadoria. Em produtos aonde era vista junto com as outras princesas (também em todos os comunicados de imprensa, livros e revistas) seu antigo "design para a coroação" era usado, para fazê-la parecer mais com as outras princesas. No entanto, mais tarde, a Disney decidiu que Mérida só iria aparecer com o novo design, mais próximo da imagem do filme, abandonando de vez o "design para a coroação". Em 2015, Disney desenvolveu um novo design para a franquia Disney Princesa. Este design foi baseado na versão definitiva de Mérida, e foi inspirado em art pop, dando menos detalhes a personagem. Merchandising ''Mattel [[Arquivo:Boneca-merida-mattel-colorful-curls-lado.jpg|thumb|250px|Boneca de Mérida da linha ''Colorful Curls.]]Mérida fez sua estreia na linha de bonecas da Mattel no conjunto Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, assim como Tiana e Rapunzel fizeram. Logo após sua coroação, ela ganhou uma boneca chamada Colorful Curls Merida e um conjunto com sua mãe, seu cavalo Angus e seus irmãos trigêmeos chamado Merida's Family Gift Set. Mérida também foi adicionada a linha Sparkling Princess em 2013 e faz parte atualmente da linha MagiClip. Seu cavalo Angus ganhou uma versão na linha Shimmer Style. Mérida também esta na linha Floral Princess. ''Lego Mérida é uma das princesas que aparecem na linha System lançada em 2014 pela Lego. Ela recebeu um conjunto chamado Merida's Highland Games, que é baseado na famosa cena aonde ela rasga seu vestido e atinge o alvo com sua flecha. Sua boneca tem um cabelo muito menor, e seus irmãos, Harris, Hubert e Hamish, fazem uma aparição em formas de ursos. Ela não faz mais parte da linha, atualmente. Palace Pets Mérida esta confirmada para ganhar um animal de estimação na franquia ''Palace Pets. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Mérida posando para foto na Disneylândia.Atualmente, Mérida é um personagem muito comum para conhecer e cumprimentar em vários parques da Disney. No Magic Kingdom, ela pode ser encontrada no jardim de conto de fadas no Fantasyland. No Disneyland Park, ela conhece os hóspedes perto do It's a Small World. Ela também é vista às vezes no World Showcase no Epcot. ''Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After'' Mérida faz aparição no show do Disney on Ice, Rockin' Ever After. Ela faz o mesmo papel do filme, com algumas alterações. Ela estrelou o show ao lado de Ariel, Bela, e Rapunzel. Trivialidades *Em 11 de Maio de 2013, Mérida entrou para a franquia Disney Princesa, fazendo dela a primeira princesa feita inteiramente pela Pixar. Ela também é: **a segunda Disney Princesa ruiva, a primeira é Ariel. Também é a terceira princesa da Disney com olhos azuis, Cinderela é a primeira e Ariel é a segunda. **a segunda Disney Princesa com sardas, a primeira é Rapunzel. **a segunda princesa feita por computador, a primeira foi Rapunzel. **a primeira princesa que não canta em seu filme, com exeção para uma música que ela canta quando criança junto a sua mãe. **a primeira em que seu filme não é um musical. **ela é a segunda princesa com irmãos biológicos, a primeira é Ariel. **a primeira com irmãos do sexo oposto. As outras princesas só tiveram irmãs. **a quinta princesa Disney com uma atitude considerada rebelde, a primeira é Ariel, a segunda Jasmine, a terceira Pocahontas, e Rapunzel é a quarta; **a terceira princesa a usar uma arma, a primeira é Mulan e a segunda é Rapunzel. **a segunda princesa a treinar com arco e flecha, Mulan é a primeira. **a única princesa que não tem um cartão no Magic Kingdom. **a terceira princesa que foi vista vestindo uma capa, Branca de Neve é a primeira e Aurora é a segunda. **a quarta princesa Disney que tem um companheiro cavalo. Cinderela, Bela, e Mulan sendo as primeiras. **a quarta sendo mostrada como criança em seu filme. Cinderela, Tiana e Rapunzel são as primeiras. **a segunda princesa com um pai fisicamente transformado. Ariel é a primeira. **a segunda princesa visivelmente cortada. A primeira é Mulan. **a primeira princesa da franquia a ter o vilão morto por seu pai. **a quinta princesa Disney que tem um casamento indesejado como fonte de conflito. Aurora é a primeira (pois ela não sabia que o príncipe destinado a ela era Phillip), Bela é a segunda (pois Gaston quer se casar com ela), Jasmine é a terceira (com seu pai tentando fazer com que ela se case antes de seu aniversário) e Pocahontas é a quarta (em que seu pai esta tentando casar ela com Kocoum). **a primeira princesa que não tem um interesse amoroso. **a primeira princesa a ter o cabelo totalmente cacheado. **a primeira a ter um sinal no corpo. **a primeira princesa que não é baseada em contos de fadas, mitos, ou eventos da vida real. **a quinta princesa Disney a ter sua localização informada. Bela é a primeira na França, Pocahontas é a segunda na Virginia, EUA, Mulan é a terceira na China e Tiana é a quarta na Lousiana, EUA. **a terceira princesa da Disney a praticar algum esporte. Pocahontas é a primeira, já que ela é capaz de passar por diversas corredeiras com canoa, e Mulan é a segunda, praticando artes marciais. *Mérida é a primeira protagonista feminina na história da Pixar. *Ela é a terceira princesa feita pela Pixar, as primeiras são Atta e Dot de Vida de Inseto. No entanto, ela é a primeira princesa humana. *Reese Witherspoon foi originalmente escalada para a personagem, mais devido a conflitos de agendas, ela acabou desistindo da personagem. *Ela é a segunda protagonista a ter talentos em arco e flecha, sendo Robin Hood o primeiro. Mulan é a segunda a estar envolvida com arco e flecha. *Mérida tem mais de 1.500 fios de cabelos. *Se os cachos de Mérida fossem alisados, ele chegaria ao meio da panturrilha. *Ela tem 22 trajes diferentes. *A personalidade de Mérida foi feita a partir de uma das filhas de Brenda Chapman e de um de seus amigos. *Mérida foi a primeira personagem Disney a conhecer alguém que se transformou em um urso. O primeiro sendo Tanana de Irmão Urso. *Originalmente Mérida e Young MacGuffin teriam um relacionamento, mais a idéia foi esquecida durante a produção. *Provavelmente, Dunbroch esta definido em Glencoe, na Escócia. *Ela é a terceira personagem Disney que não tem um interesse amoroso. Os primeiros são Sulley e Remy. *Com exceção do conjunto Merida's Family Gift Set, Mérida nunca apareceu em uma linha de bonecas da Mattel com seu vestido azul marinho. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens de Valente Categoria:Personagens escoceses Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time